When Darkness Calls
by SurferKidd23
Summary: Jayson is the hunter of the night, but when someone from his past crosses his path he is left w/emotions unknown to him get in his way of work. Jenessa a college student starts to remember her past and who saved her the night her parents died.


_**Title: Darkness Calls**_

_**Rating: PG (ratings will change depending on the Chapter)**_

_**Characters: Jayson Cross & Jenessa Knight (will grow in different chapters)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own every character and everything I make up in this story no one else owns anything in here, but me so don't steal anything… come up with your own shit this takes a lot of work so learn how to do s h i t on your own thanks.**_

"_Some people are just running scared from their calling, but for me I'm taking it as it comes. My name's Jayson Cross and I hunt those that hunt during the night though you can't say I'm particularly good… but that's a story for another day." _

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

Jayson stood along a cliff peering down at the city his sunglasses covering his eyes as he felt a soft breeze he smirked slightly as he smelt something strong, the smell of blood not too far from where he was. _Another one _he thought that was the eight time this week. He growled slightly as he jumped down from where he stood landing perfectly on his two feet as he reaced the bottom of the cliff. He began to walk through the woods his footsteps barely audible as he walked. Though he didn't realize that he wasn't alone which caused him to stop. He began looking around using his senses to track the person. Of course it was a female _she seems lost_ he thought as he quickly followed the scent hoping he could make it on time before she became the next victim of the damned.

He found her quickly though he kept himself hidden in the shadows, not really ready to show himself just yet, though he watched her carefully he just couldn't help, but be mesmerized by her _she's human_ he thought he knew it wouldn't have worked out _wait why am I thinking like this? _He asked himself as he shook those thoughts away. He finally stepped out of the darken shadows "you seem lost" he said as he slipped his hands into his pockets stopping just a few feet away from her.

Upon hearing his voice she quickly stopped walking and her gaze soon fell upon a man, "you're not going to kill me are you?" she asked curiously she could feel her heart start to race as she began to think about how she ended up in the middle of the woods, though that was beyond her.

He shook his head slightly as he looked around making sure no one else was around before he looked back the young woman, "I do not intend on hurting you, I just want to help you" he said his face showed no emotion, he could hear and feel her heart beating as if he was right there next to her he could tell she feared him by the look in her eyes, "I promise you I won't hurt you" he said as he slowly made his way over to her.

She didn't know if she trust him, but something was tugging at her to trust him while the other side of her was saying otherwise, "I… I trust you" she said with a slight stutter she flashed him a fake smile as she slipped her hands into her pockets, "if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" she asked him curiously.

"My name…" he started he didn't know whether to tell her his name or make something up. First off he didn't know her and second he didn't know if it would come back and bite him in the ass, "I'm Jayson Cross" he blurted out without even noticing _shit_ _hopefully she could forget by tomorrow_ he said to himself as he flashed her a smile though not enough to show off his fangs.

She nodded her head a little "Jayson Cross" she repeated. Though for some odd reason the name sounded familiar, but she pushed that thought behind her "I'm Jenessa Knight" she flashed him a small smile before slipping one hand out from her pocket and held it out for him to shake.

He hesitated for a moment he never actually had physical contact with a human before _she'd be the first_ he thought he looked down at her hand as if this was new to him. He finally slipped his own hand out of his pocket and shook Jenessa's hand. Her hand was warm compared to his own which was practically ice cold "are you cold?" he heard her ask. He quickly slipped his hand away from hers and slipping it back into his pocket. He shook his head a little "no I'm fine, but I should get you out of here" he said as he looked around trying to find the nearest path toward the town "come" he said as he started walking.

"where we going?" she asked him curiously. She could feel her curiosity start to grow the longer she was around him. She began walking not wanting to be stuck in the middle of the woods, "so what's your story?" she asked him curiously as she looked over at him she couldn't help, but notice how graceful he looked when he walked and how his pale skin glowed by the moonlight he was utterly mesmerizing for some odd reason. Though she still had a feeling she knew him from somewhere just didn't know exactly where.

He turned his head slightly catching her looking at him not that he minded or anything, but he could tell there was something on her mind "we're going to take you back into the city" he said as he looked away looking back ahead of him "what exactly do you mean by what's my story?" he asked curiously cocking an eyebrow. His eyes shifting from infront of him back over towards her.

"well I mean like…" she didn't know what she meant by that all she knew was she wanted to make small talk as they walked or else she'll feel this awkwardness between them and she didn't want that, "tell me something about yourself… I don't mean to pry into your life or anything, but I'm just curious about you and I don't some awkward silence between us as we walk back to town and all… ok I'm rambling…" she let out a little laugh as she looked away, "I'll just shut up now" she said as she felt her cheeks grow hot. Why was she like this she didn't know, but she knew it was hard to be around him for some odd reason.

He let out a little laugh he couldn't help, but notice how cute she looked when she talked. Though something about he striked a memory in Jayson's head which caused him to start thinking he knew her yet he didn't know how he knew her, "well…" he started what could he tell her lies and more lies he knew he couldn't discuss his life with her, she'd probably think he was crazy or a freak or even better she'd run and he didn't want that he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear anything else she was saying.

"You ok?" she asked him curiously, "looks like you got a lot on your mind" she said with a little laugh as she tucked her hair behind her ears, "you know you don't have to answer my question… I mean if it's that hard to talk about your life then don't tell me… tell me when you feel comfortable with me" she said with a soft smile plastered upon her face.

He finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her ask if he was ok "yeah… yeah I'm fine" he laughed a little "sorry I think to much sometimes" he said this was the first time in ages he's ever laughed that much and actually laugh, not having to fake laugh just for the hell of it, "it's not that I don't want to tell you or anything it's just I'm not one to really talk about my life that's all" he said not looking over at her was still some what lost in his own thoughts, but half paying attention to her, "whats your story?" he asked curiously trying to change the subject about him.

"My story?" she laughed a little, "well where do I start?" she asked retorically.

"From the beginning I hope" he said jokingly as he looked over at her, "only tell me something you want me to know… you don't have to go into full details of your life." He said with a slight smile.

She nodded her head a little as she looked over at him she began to wonder how his faced looked with out the sunglasses her curiosity seemed to get to her a lot especially around him, seeing as he was very mysterious, "well I moved to California from Florida… a big change if you ask me…" she said laughing softly, "I live in a apartment building with a room mate and I work at a night club as a bartender." She said as she looked ahead of her seeing the city come into view, "and how about yours?" she said looking back over at him.

"My story…" he knew he wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon so he decided to tell her a little about himself, plus it was only fair, "well I moved here to California from England you can tell by the accent" he said with a slight laugh, "I live alone in a house up in the hills and job wise…" he paused not knowing what to tell her about his job he couldn't tell her he was a hunter, hunting vampires and crazy shit like that she'd probably think he was crazy, though he did remember his past life so he decided to tell her about that, "well I own a club well a few clubs actually called 'Vicente' I named it after my father" he said as he walked up the hill reaching the small wooden fence "we're here" he said as he turned to her.

"I should visit it one day" she said as she stopped right next to him "it sounds really cool and I'd love to see it" she said as she looked up at him her mind began to wonder what color eyes he had and why he wore sunglass when there wasn't any sun, though she knew people had their ways of doing things and had their reasons why the did what they did, "thank you" she said softly as she looked over at the city, "for helping me I don't think I'd ever would of made it out without your help" she said laughing a little as she turned to face him, "so do you think I'll ever see you again?" she asked curiously

He didn't know if he wanted her to come to his club, well it really wasn't like he didn't want her to it was just his club was fully of vampires and some weren't good, "I hope to see you in my club I'll give you the grand tour." He said smiling slightly as he nodded his head. Then it clicked he remembered her Jenessa the one person he saved from a gang of vampires when she was much younger 10 years old he would have to say, "We'll meet again don't worry." He said his smile growing a little not enough to show off his teeth, "well better get going I gotta be heading back home as well… be careful Jenessa." He said as he began walking back towards the woods, "and I'll see you around" he smiled.

"I'll see you… bye" she said as she watched him disappear back into the woods. Of course she didn't know what else to say to him, though she couldn't help, but grow curious as well only due to the fact there was something about him something that clicked, but she didn't know exactly what. Once he was out of sight she headed home to her apartment building her head still swarming with tons of different questions she wished she'd asked, but was to scared to do so around him. Though she couldn't help, but smile only because something about him was really attractive and she couldn't help, but find herself attracted to him. Though she didn't know why especially since they had just met, but she felt as she already knew him, but why she didn't know…

_***Note: Leave reviews it'll help me write more… tell me if you like it or not I've been having problems writing lately and this just popped into my head and it'll be great to at least get some kind of feed back good or bad… thanks…***_


End file.
